Charmed Reality
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Reality dating show story. Read and you'll understand.


Disclaimer: Charmed characters belong to Candice M. Burge and Spelling Entertainment. However, Phoebe's ex-boyfriend Mike and the character Fate are my original characters for the story.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in her office late one night finishing her copy for tomorrow's paper. Although it was late, many people were still there working on something or another. Phoebe turned from her computer screen and suddenly some one was sitting in front of her who hadn't been there a second ago. She looked up at the woman. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked her. The woman leaned forward and whispered something to her, and just as immediately as she had appeared, she disappeared.

Phoebe looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone outside her office continued to work as normal. She turned back to look where the woman was sitting. Now instead of the woman sitting there she saw some one she knew all to well. COLE. Cole leaned forward, "Hi, Phoebe." Phoebe jumped out of her seat and practically backed into the wall. Cole stood and raised his hand, "Calm down, Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head and gathered up her stuff. She had to get out of there. She sidestepped Cole and slipped out of her office. Not knowing what was going on, Phoebe had to get home as quickly as possible. She picked up the pace as she saw Jason holding the door open for her. She shook her head and fished for her phone out of her bag. She called Piper and Paige, reaching both of their voicemails. She told them both to meet her at the manor, ASAP.

Phoebe continued to drive to the manor, almost running into Clay crossing the street. Swerving violently beside him, she picked up her pace toward the manor. Once Phoebe arrived at the manor she saw Lesley waiting by the door. She ran by him into the house and straight up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

When Piper and Paige got home and couldn't find their sister downstairs, they decided to check her bedroom. As they came upstairs they were shocked to see six guys, all of them automatically noticeable to Piper. They were recognizable to Paige except for two of them, but now was not the time to ask. The first task at hand was to figure out why they are there. The didn't even seem to think about it because Phoebe's door was blocked by Cole.—Cole! Piper grabbed Paige's hand and she orbed them into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe looked up abruptly more expecting to see another guy just "pop" up. Instead she was relieved to see her sisters.

"Oh, thank god you're here," she sighed, rushing to them to hug them.

"What is going on our there?" Piper interjected.

Phoebe shook her head and stepped back from them to sit on the bed, "I have no idea."

Paige placed her hands on her hips, "That doesn't look like you have no idea."

Phoebe took a deep breath, still trying to calm down, "I really don't know, you guys. Honestly. I was sitting at work, finishing my column, and then a seer appeared to me."

"A seer?" Paige asked concerned.

"Why was she there?" Piper asked over Paige's question.

Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know. All she said was 'True love is nigh.' And then she disappeared. Piper and Paige just stared at her. "I know," Phoebe continued. "It doesn't make any sense."

"But where did all your old boyfriends come from?" Piper asked, gesturing to the door.

Paige flinched, "Those are all your old boyfriends?"

"Not _all_ my old boyfriends," Phoebe told her.

"Still," Paige stated matter-of-factly, "you've been busy."

Piper shook her head at Paige, and then turned back to Phoebe, "But that still doesn't explain why they're all here. There're guys out there who are supposed to be dead."

Phoebe nodded exaggeratedly, "I know!"

"The seer said 'True love is nigh'?" Paige asked, after gathering her thoughts together.

Phoebe nodded, "A-huh."

"Well—and this is just a hunch—" Paige began, maybe one of those guys out there is your true love."

Phoebe and Piper looked at her confused, and then after a while, Piper started nodding, "You know, she's probably right."

Phoebe shook her head, "How am I supposed to find my true love in a group of men where some of them are dead?"

"If it makes any difference," Paige offered, "they're not dead right now."

Phoebe looked confused at her baby sister. Piper placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Then Phoebe nodded, "You're right. I can do this."

She stood up and walked to the door, straightening her shoulders, and opening it.

"Phoebe!" Cole said, never being happier to see her.

All the other guys in the hall walked closer to her. She laughed, "This suddenly became a reality dating show."

She stepped out of her bedroom and nervously takes Cole's and Jason's arms, leading them all downstairs, "Come on boys."

Piper and Paige walked out of Phoebe's room laughing.

"She's right," Paige nodded. "This has turned into a reality dating show. I can hardly wait to watch."

They both laugh again and head upstairs to the attic.

Leo orbed into the attic holding Wyatt's hand and baby Chris in his car seat in his other hand. "What's going on?" he asked, setting the car seat down on the couch.

Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows and smiled, walking over to him to kiss him, "How are my boys?"

Leo smiled, "We're good. Is everything alright here?"

"You mean other than our very own reality show going on downstairs?" Paige asked, looking up from the BOS.

"What? You mean they're here?" Leo asked confused.

Piper nods, "Oh yeah! Phoebe's downstairs entertaining them."

"Why aren't you down there entertaining them?" Leo asked them, looking really upset.

Piper was the one who was confused now, "Why me? They're Phoebe's old boyfriends."

"What?" Leo didn't know what else to say.

Paige nodded, "Yep. All of Phoebe's old boyfriends, even the one's who should be dead."

"Are you serious?" Leo asked, looking from his sister-in-law to his wife and back to his sister-in-law.

"It's true," Piper told him. "There has to be at least six guys down there."

"Piper," Paige intervened, "I don't believe he was expecting Phoebe's boyfriends."

Piper looked back at Leo, "Who were you expecting?"

Just then, in a swirl of bright lights, appeared two older people, a man and a woman. Leo raised his eyebrows, "Piper, I'd like you to meet Edward and Maria Wyatt." He turns to the older people, "Father, Mother. This is Piper Halliwell, my wife."

The older couple did not even seem to flinch at this; however, Piper felt as if she hand been floored by the news, and then she was.


End file.
